Merging Love
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY- Miley Stewart is a well known singer and wants a tour in Europe, but her record label did a merge with another record label, now she must sing as a duet with Lilly Truscott to represent their new label. The girls hate the idea and want out. Real AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1: Hi kiddies I'm DisneyFanGirl27 doing my first ever collab with the lovely .Idiot-21 who is an awesome writer. So between the two of us, I hope we bring you something you'll love reading.  
Leave us a review letting us know if you like it and just what you think of it in general thanks!**

**A/N2: That's right my friends, a new story, a new collaboration. **_**DisneyFanGirl27! **_**She's really cool and has really great ideas. Most of this was hers I might add. It's gonna be great. Btw, she is writing Lilly's POV and I'm writing Miley's POV. So read it. Enjoy it. Love it. Review it. =P**

**Merging Love

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

5 am. I rolled over in my bed and on to my back, staring up at the ceiling and slowly lifting my eyelids. I let my cell phone ring a few times then stop. Only one person called me this early and that was my manager. He could wait, he always waits. That's the price he pays for calling me this early. As I began to wake up more, I lifted my legs up and swung them out of my bed, then sat on the side of my bed. I looked around my room. I love my place. Having my own apartment made me feel so free, like I could do anything I want. Sure it got a bit lonely at times, but the fame filled that hole. Sometimes. Slowly I reached over to my nightstand, just as my phone began to ring again. I answered.

"You're pushing it, you know that? This is the fourth day this week that you've woken me up this early." I practically whined. I didn't care though. I was just plain tired and I felt I had every right to be annoyed.

"I know, but-"

"Wait, I thought we were past this a few days ago when you said we were past this." I cut him off.

"Yes I know I did, but just after that I realized it wasn't a smart move. Miley, being a famous singer isn't all fun and games you know. Sometimes you gotta act like an adult."

"Hello, I am an adult you idiot." I rolled my eyes. Why the heck was I keeping this guy?

"Right, well I mean getting up and going and-"

"And you're not getting to your point. Look Drew, I'm extremely tired, so would you just talk already?"

"Sorry. Alright, your record company needs to talk to you right away, there have been some changes in your tours. They said something about a merge-"

"Merging? What the hell? I hate that, I'm solo."

"Oh and I also heard something about a new company too..."

I stood up, "What? New company?" I was wide awake now.

"Whoa, calm down Miley. Now I haven't got all the facts straight, I just heard some things as I was leaving a meeting just yesterday. I sort of lingered a little. See now this is why you should show up to a meeting at least once in awhile. They can get interesting sometimes." that's why I'm keeping this guy around. He's a pretty good spy when needed.

"And that's what I have a manager for. So thanks for that info and I'm gonna call them right now. Oh and Drew, please stop calling me this early. It's just getting creepy now." I hung up as he started to say something again. I didn't care, it was a regular thing.

Very next thing I did was call the record company. I hardly ever talked to them except when Drew said it was important and now was a time that certainly sounded like it. I found the number in my phone and quickly called them. A few seconds later someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Miley Stewart." I responded simply to the familiar voice.

"Oh hi Miley, we've been expecting a call from you sometime today." he was the vice president of my record company. We have always got along pretty well.

"I know, cause I couldn't make the meeting today. Sorry but I was-"

"Still in bed? Too early for you?"

"Yeah, lil bit. Anyway, I hear something going around about a merge and a new record company? Know anything?" I asked casually.

"Drew snitched again didn't he?"

"You bet he did. What do you think managers are for? Although he didn't catch everything. So what's going on?" I pushed for more.

"Well you were going to find out sooner or later, so I guess now is a good time. Drew was right about both those, but he just didn't catch the details."

"Excuse me? So that means I'm going to have too sing with another singer and you're no longer going to be my record company?" Bad news.

"Unfortunately that's the case if you still want your Europe tour. It just so happens that another singer about your age, is out for a US tour. The new company Twin World Records, can get each of you on your tours." He told me.

"Well that's great news, but why do I have to do anything with her? Whoever she is." I was annoyed.

"This company really loves publicity and well, the two of you can get it for them, especially together you two can get lots of publicity. So just after a few duets and a little touring, you'll both be free to tour where you want."

"Touring? Like we have to be on a bus together? Ok hold up, I'm a solo act, well besides my back up singers of course, but I've been going solo for years and there's no way I want to tour and sing duets with another singer. Can't I just back out?"

"Of course you can. Just stay with us and sing right here." he told me casually.

"What, no Europe?" I panicked.

"Nope, no Europe."

"But that's so not fair!"

"I'm sorry Miley, but that was their offer and we ran it past you first of course. If you don't want too though, then that's just fine. You just won't get too go to Europe." he sighed. I could tell it was fake.

"There was money involved in this little deal wasn't there?" I asked simply.

"Ha, well...I'm, I'm required to say no."

"Oh come on you guys, does everything have to be about money?" The other end of the line was silent for a moment.

"We kinda needed it actually. To be honest, we're a little underfunded at the moment." he admitted.

"Ugh! Fine I'll do it, I just wanna go to Europe. So who do I have to work with?"

"One second, let me look her up...ah here's the info, the name's Lilly Truscott. Looks like she's about as famous-"

"Oh hell no." I hung up the call. I quickly changed out of my pj's and into some short shorts, sandles and a t-shirt. Then ran downstairs, got in my car and sped to the gas station to grab a beer.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting back on my couch and drinking the bottle. Dreading what the rest of the month would bring. I lay there for several hours, feeling tired from getting up at the early hour I did. Wait, drinking. Drinks. I've gotta tell my friends, they're usually awake by now. With that thought I called up a back up singer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikayla, you awake?" I asked in a hurry.

"Obviously, would I answer if I wasn't?" We both chuckled. "So what's up Miles?"

"Listen I've got some big news. Call Joanie and meet me at the local bar."

"Wait the bar? Miley you're gonna get mobbed."

"No I won't. Putting my hair up and in a hat seemed to work last time."

"Yeah only if you get the same idiot bar tender. Alright then, good luck, we'll meet you there in about 10 minutes." she sighed.

"Great, bye." we both hung up. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car again. The small beer I had was several hours ago, so I figured I was sober enough. I felt like I was anyway.

Once at the bar, I ordered some shots and began to get them down my throat and into my stomach quickly. I tried to get Lilly out of my head, but it was no use. What would the point be anyway? I was going to have to start working with my rival soon, weather I like it or not.

The door of the bar opened and closed again and again I looked over at the entrance. My friends had finally arrived. I got up from my stool to go see them. But as I tried, I almost fell over since I was so dizzy. That's when I realized I may have had too many drinks without noticing. I was just too busy dwelling on the next sad step of my life. Now I walked towards Mikayla and Joannie, supporting myself on tables as I went.

"Oh hey Miles, looks like you lucked out with the same bar tender again." Mikayla told me. My head was fuzzy though, I just tried to focus on telling them why they were here.

"Uh huh, it's sooo good to see you guys." I said slowly. Then I gave both of them a hug at the same time, squishing their shoulders together. "Its been like...for-forever."

"Whoa, I think it's a little early in the day for you to get this drunk." Joanie told me.

"No." I tried to defend.

"Miles how much have you had?" Mikayla asked.

"I-I...I don't count, cause I don't care about that." I said sleepily. "I just wanna have a goood time. Oh and I gotta tell you guys something too. Come here and sit." I walked over to a little table and they followed.

"That's right, you said you have some big news. So let's hear it." Mikayla urged.

"K, we're getting a new record company." I said, rubbing my forehead as I felt a huge headache start up.

"What's up with that?" Joanie asked.

"Well it's complicated. If I still want my tour in Europe, signing with Twin World Records is my only option." I sighed, then rested my head in my arms.

"But that doesn't make sense, why can't you stay with the one you have?" Mikayla asked.

I kept my head down and mumbled a little. "Cause apparently there's another singer who wants a US tour and this, this company wants publicity. With one of us they can get it, but with thhee two of us together they can get a whole lot more. Soo they're making me merge and go on a tour and do duets." I practically whined.

"Well that sucks, who's the singer?" Mikayla asked.

I slowly lifted my head up, glared off into space then lay it back down in my arms and mumbled. "Lilly Truscott."

"What?" The two girls said in unison.

"You heard me and I ain't sayin it again."

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1: Hey DsineyFanGirl27 here with my little chapter in Lilly's POV. I hope I do this well. This is my first collaboration ever. Hope you guys do like it, please review letting us know, thanks.**

**A/N2: Second chapter and it's Lilly's turn to find out!  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana or any of its characters, they belong to Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions. If by some odd turns of events something, someone or any of the names of these labels sound familiar, or actually exist it's pure coincidence.

* * *

**

As I was putting on my white leather jacket I kept speaking on the phone with Oliver, my drummer.

"No Oliver, I will call you and Jake once I get out of the meeting with the record company, my agent, manager and the other people." I said as I took my car key out of my brown channel purse and left my two story house.

"Well gotta hang up, I've got to drive to get there on time bye." With that I hung up and went on my way. As I drove I kept thinking why on earth did I have to become a singer? I mean yeah I loved singing as a child and through my teen years I formed my band with Jake and Oliver and we ended up getting this contract with Serious Music Co. and it has been great, but do I want to do this forever? Well fuck darn it, yes I do and I'll do anything I have to, to keep working in this field of work. Little did I know how much I would wish I didn't have such passion.

I went through the glass door to meet with the company's head honcho themselves and someone I wish I never even hear of. Her wavy auburn brown hair and blue eyes I could recognize any where, again wish I didn't, I wish I never seen her ever.

"Miley Stewart, what are you doing here?"

"Lilly please take seat, we have much to discuss." Said Mr. Samson, my own company's owner.

"Why is she here?" I said pointing at Miley as she took her seat. Miley had rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Well Miss. Truscott you and Miss. Stewart, will be working together for a US tour representing our merging labels, now known as Twin World Records." Mr. Samson said addressing everyone at the table.

"You're kidding right? I'm being punk'ed." I said to them with a raised eyebrow and a disbelief look.

"I wish." Miley commented under her breath.

"No Miss. Truscott, both our companies were suffering for funding and well we talked it out and this is the best solution for us all."

"But I was getting my fourth full US Tour, I did great on the last three. What about my last album? How do I showcase that?" I asked a little ticked off.

"Sorry, but due to the changes, that CD will not see the light of day for now, perhaps later. The rights are still part yours part ours, but within this record company. As for Miley's European tour, you'll be able to do that after this joined partnership between you two, meaning singing duet. So between the both of you, you must come up with new songs for you to sing, you can pick some of Lilly's songs from her un released album if you wish, if she accepts and if there's something the both of you like to share." Mr. Samson said to the group.

"Now why don't you two go grab some lunch, get to know each other, spend three days together just hanging out. Then after those three days, introduce your band members and backup singers to each other and get started on our first number one hit."

With that I knew we were done with the discussion, so what else than to get up and retreat. I could not fight with them, Miley could, but since she wanted that European tour she was stuck.

Both of us went on our way to our cars. "Wait Miley didn't you hear what they said, we should get to know each other some."

"Ah I don't think so, we can meet at Brunches tomorrow." With that, Miley got in her car and sped off.

"Great now what? Well I can call Oliver and Jake after I get home and get changed into something more comfortable." With that thought I went to my house, changed to semi tight jeans, a black leather jacket over my black spaghetti strap shirt and my black motorcycle helmet. I called Oliver and Jake, to meet me at their joint. Which was also called Rico's and Jackson's Pleasure Place. Though I often wonder why they called it that, since there was a fight between those two, four days out of five they worked. Monday's and Tuesday's were off since Jackson had to study and Rico was taking some Business Courses to better his little notch.

Once I knew they would meet me there, I got on my Black and Yellow Harley and burned rubber. I loved it, the wind hitting my face. I put my hair in a secure pony tail so my hair would not get in the way of my view. I sped when I could, but often I would slow down when the cars came into view. I often wondered if I had taken that offer to go cross country but nah, I loved it as a hobby and a way to burn off steam, like at this moment but other than that, nothing else.

When I got there, the place was almost packed. I found my guys and went to our table, the one we always used, the one next to the bar, but also the exit. Both Rico and Jackson made sure it was always left alone just for us, in case things got out of hand with any of the customers and we had to leave quickly.

"So what's the deal Lil?" Oliver asked, as he took a drink from his soda. Jake just drank his cold beer.

"Hold on, hey Rico can you get me a really cold one, almost ice."

"Sure anything for you, remember I need a big tip." He said moving his tip plastic cup. He and Jackson worked non stop most of the time. So they had to do something to keep themselves happy and getting some tips just for the heck of it was fun, at least they thought it was.

"Sure, how about a twenty and I get a lap dance from your girlfriend Julia?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows and smiling.

"Ha you wish, be right back." With that he left to get my drink.

"Well guys here is the problem, my fourth album is not coming out till I represent the new record company Twin World Records, it did a merge with Music Public Records."

"Wait isn't that Miley's record company?" Jake asked. Lilly pursed her lips and nodded.

"There's more isn't there?" Oliver asked.

"Well yes, to my horror I must, or should I say we must merge hers and my band and become a singing duet, to represent our new company. So that means bottoms up, we need too get drunk tonight boys." With that I chugged my bottle half way. Jake and Oliver just stayed silent, looking at me in shock and bewilderment. So they knew they would need a heck of a lot of more drinks, though they knew not much since I was on my bike.

The next day came and I had a slight hang over, sadly though I needed to get up and meet that darn girl, well we were not girls anymore but still, I never did like her since then.

_It was the summer of 2005 when we met, we had just gotten our first good paying gig, $500 for each one of us plus the prospect of getting a record deal. It was a contest of sorts, with people that were somewhat established and newbies like Oliver, Jake and myself. We were on our way to the stage just as Miley and her crew were headed on our direction, but honestly I don't know where they came from, their acts were after ours, so the point is we bumped into each other and then I said: _

"_I'm sorry I'm just going on stage and it's my first time…"_

"_Just move out of my way and next time look at where you're going." Miley said to me._

"_Well excuse me, but as you can see I'm helping my band mate's with their stuff too. I'm not used to taking an amp to stage, the least you can do is say it's ok just be more careful next time."_

"_Look I don't have time for this, move will you?" Miley said still in a demanding tone of queen bitch._

"_Miley come on, just move a little to the side and let them pass." Mikayla whispered to Miley, tugging a little on her arm._

_I still kept my eyes on her trying to stay my ground at that time. Thank God Oliver came to help me with the amp. "Come on Lil lets go." He said to me, trying to get me to move from what he knew as my fighting stance._

"_Not until this bitch says she's sorry for being rude."_

"_Wow, I'm not the bitch here you are, you bumped into me!" With that Miley threw some water at my face._

"_Miley! Ok lets go Miles, now will you." Mikayla said prying her way from Lilly. She never did like it when she got drunk, sadly she just had again._

"_Yeah you're lucky your friend helped you out, or else I would have beaten the crap out of you!" I screamed at her._

_Joanie heard this and went to confront me. "If I were you I would not threaten her with beating her up, or else I will beat the shit out of you." With that Joanie left, lucky for me that was not the last time I bumped into them._

I had arrived at the place Miley had requested we meet. I took my helmet off and went on my way inside, once I had secured my bike and helmet on the parking space for bikes. Thankfully I had two good locks for cases such as these. I went inside and said Miley Stewart, was waiting inside for me, lucky for me the guy at the front was one of my fans and said, sure this way, but then he also asked if we could date, I had to say sadly no because I was not into his type. He took it the wrong way but I reassured him. It was not like that, that I tried being with a guy once but it was not for me. He blushed and laughed then he showed me where Miley was sitting at a booth in the far back. She was speaking on her phone and did not even notice me sitting in front of her, then knowing her she just might have "acted" like she did not notice me sitting in front of her and just flat out ignored me. So I asked Jeremy, that was the boy's name, to bring me some orange juice and fluffy butter milk pancakes, fried eggs and two bacon strips.

Finally, miss, I think the world revolves around me, hung up and addressed me.

"You should put your napkin on your lap, and take your elbows off the table."

"What are you my mother? Plus I can do whatever I want." I said to her with my hands on the table looking at her like she was crazy, though to me she really was.

"Well you're a girl, which automatically makes you a lady, so sit straight and put that napkin in your lap, I won't be saying it again." Miley said sternly at me, I scuffed and decided to play along I put my napkin on my lap quickly.

"There, you happy?" I said to her. She drank from her glass of water, put the glass down and said.

"Very." With that we just stared at each other and looked at all the other people around us. We ate in silence for a while, then I broke it.

"I'm curious to know how do you feel about all this?"

"Well, I'm not pleased, but I guess if I want to go to Europe I must swallow it." When she said that she literally swallowed a piece of burnt toast. I think she did it on purpose, but who knows maybe I'm being too critical.

After we finished eating I asked her what else we could do. She told me we could go to my house in order for no one else to see us together. She said we could not go to hers since the kitchen was being remodeled and she was staying with a friend. I said ok and I ended up paying for this Brunch. She's a bitch, I could tell, but in order to get done with this I had too do what I did not want too, oh well here goes nothing. When I went outside, Miley was hitting her car wheel.

"What's wrong with your car?" I asked going to my motorcycle.

"It doesn't start, the battery is dead, plus something else isn't working." She said frustrated.

"Well hop on my bike I'll take you to my house, bring my car here and we'll jump start it." I told her, putting on my helmet and taking out a spare one beneath my seat and showing it to her with my left hand.

"What?" She asked appalled by my suggestion.

"Well, have a better idea diva?" I told her, getting impatient with her.

"Fine." She took her helmet and put it on though not correctly, so I had to tighten it and adjusted a bit. I got on the bike, she got on behind me. I said, "Hold on tight." And I drove out of the parking space, then I sped up fast to drive off, she gave a loud shriek and held tight to my waist. I smiled at her whimpiness, but then again somehow it felt good scaring her like that, or was it her holding onto me so tightly? Nah, in fact it was too tight and I told her to ease up a little. She nodded against my back where I presume she had her eyes closed, though she did not ease up at all. Thankfully so far we have not crashed.

* * *

**Ok leaving it here guys like it, love it? Just review and let us know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N1: DisneyFanGirl27, here is idiot.21 awesome new chapter enjoy and leave us reviews letting us know if you liked it.**

**A/N2: Couldn't agree more :p I'm writing and love reading reviews. Although I appreciate readers as well :D**

* * *

Miley's POV-

I felt the wind catch my hair, that was loose and out of the helmet and it blew in all sorts of directions. The speed we were up to by now made everything really loud, so I yelled out at Lilly.

"Don't you think you should slow down? You could get killed or worse, kill someone else."

"Um, I haven't killed myself or anyone else so far." I heard sarcasm mumbled in with the tone of voice. Which of course I should have expected, I think I'm over reacting a bit.

Then we slowly came to a stop and things around us were quiet again. I could only assume we were at her place now. Although my eyes were still squeezed shut. "Are we here?" I asked her, I slowly opened my eyes to see that we were parked in front of a house.

"Yeah this is my house and it will be a lot easier to get up if you let go now."

Oh crap, I still had my arms around her waist. I let go and lifted my head off her back as quick as I could. That was embarrassing. "Right, sorry."

"It's fine." She said simply, then we both got off the bike.

I looked at her house, thinking to myself about the fact for a moment. Lilly has a house, while I have an apartment. How can that be? She doesn't win that much does she? Plus she has to pay a lot more tax for a house. Then there's the grass work and all that.

As we walked up the walkway, towards the front door, I spoke up. "Hey Lilly, how'd you get such a nice house? Well I mean it's normal and decent, but I've just got an apartment, which is pretty luxurious I might add. For instance the kitchen is being remodeled like I said. But this is a house and a lot of up keep along with it." Lilly lead the way to the kitchen and stopped at the island in the middle. I sat on one of the stools.

"Simple, my parents left it in their will. When I was 19, they were killed in a car accident." Lilly told me with a straight face.

"I...I'm really sorry." What else am I supposed to say? I hate it when someone suddenly springs the death of a loved one on you, how am I supposed to react to it? These simple few words obviously did something and caught Lilly off guard, judging by the odd look she was giving me. Then it occurred to me, "What? I have a heart, I just don't like it when people get in my way." Shit. Now that statement sure was a real mood changer and a complete throw back into the past. I could tell Lilly had a small flashback too. But dwelling on the subject only lasted for seconds, as Lilly turned her back and looked for her car keys somewhere in a kitchen drawer. While I just sat there in the meantime.

Then she turned to me, keys in her hand. "Alright I've got my keys and the jumper cables are in the trunk of my car. You ready to go?"

I was waiting for this moment. I kept the idea in my head, while I was riding on Lilly's motorcycle. I kept thinking about it in order to stay with her. And knew that when the time came, I would jump right up and seize this opportunity. But for the weirdest reason I didn't. Maybe it was the mood, or the house, or all the things I had just learned. I didn't know, but I did know that I hesitated. "You know what...it can wait." I said simply and shrugged my shoulders.

Lilly gave me another odd look. Yeah I have to admit, I was acting strange. "Ok then, it's your car." she said and walked straight over to the living room and sat down on a couch.

I just stared at her and thought to myself, perhaps Lilly is a real bitch, but what could I do? Then I lazily got off the stool and walked straight over to the living room and sat on a couch just next to her. There was more silence again and I had the need to fill it, although I knew exactly with what.

"Well I just figure why not take a little break you know. So uh, who keeps up the lawn and all the other work mostly guys would do?" I asked casually.

"Oh, so more info about my house is what you're after?"

"Just making conversation." I looked around at the spacious living room, with nice leather couches, then I looked back at Lilly still looking at me. "Yeah ok I am a little curious, but most people our age would be living like me...in an apartment."

"True, but I chose to take this cause it's real nice and I've got more privacy then an apartment. And I do most of the work. Although if it's something on the roof or big things like that, Oliver or Jake helps me out with that. Other than their occasional help, I do everything else. My dad taught me how to work on houses and most of the 'guy' stuff. Then my mom taught me how to cook and clean and stuff. They started teaching me this stuff when I was little, like around 6 years old and I've become better and better at this stuff ever since. So it makes me pretty capable of keeping up a house myself."

"Wow Lilly, those are some really good skills to have." she looked a bit taken aback by my comment, but I kept going. "I mean you don't hear about that often from famous people. They're too busy living their own hectic lives however they want."

"You're real strange, you know that Miley? I mean you've got some real mood swings and changes in attitude."

"Hey I may be a bit of a diva, but I just didn't know about all this, like all about the way you live. So I got a bit curious about things."

"Yeah, I guess you might have a heart after all. And telling me my skills are great, is another way of saying you hardly know how to cook or work, isn't it?" Lilly gave me an evil looking smirk.

"Hey I know...yeah you could say that. Well I do know how to cook a little."

"Heating up left over take out doesn't count." Lilly pointed at me.

"Alright so I don't know how." I admitted shyly. "Seems like you got the lucky end of the singing deal, since we first met huh?"

"You could call it luck, that and hard work. You also worked hard in order to become a singer though."

"Yeah it sure is tough. But I'm glad I got to be where I am today, it's fun."

"I know, it's really fun to do. Hey why are we talking like this anyway? I mean for so long too? We never have before."

That was a good point. "True, we haven't and I have no idea why we are. For some reason it's nice though. I mean I have friends, but they're just my backup singers and I guess it's nice to talk with someone new." I shrugged.

"Is that a compliment?" Lilly asked me with a small smirk.

"What? No, it's just... you know what we better go fix my car." I said, getting up and looking at her with an urgent look. She just looked at me surprised again with what she called "mood swings."

"Well I don't know where your car is and all that." she said, with a what look.

Lilly sighed and got up and I followed her to where her car was parked. Now her car was not that new, in fact it was just a nice light blue VW, the one that came out in 2003. I think perhaps her parents bought it for her sixteenth B-day, but I did not dare ask her anything else, at least for now. We soon pulled up to the place where we had Brunch and I directed Lilly to park next to my car.

"Alright, now I just gotta figure out the problem." I said, more to myself as I got out of Lilly's car. She got out too and chuckled at my comment.

"Are you kidding? Ok then go ahead, I'd really like to watch." She said in a cocky voice, leaning against the side of her car and looked at mine.

"Wow, ego much? Like you could figure anything out." I shot back. Then unlocked my car and popped the hood.

"Actually I can. My dad taught me how to fix stuff remember? And that included a little bit of car engines." Lilly said and stood next to me, now we were both looking under the hood.

"Ok then Einstein, what's the problem?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm no mechanic, but I know some stuff. So hold on a second and let me look around." Lilly leaned closer and studied the engine for a minute.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, I wasn't much of a patient person at times. "You almost done?"

She leaned back up and faced me. "Yeah well I can't see anything wrong with it, so I'm pretty sure it's the battery. Anyway lets hook up the jumper cables."

Then Lilly went to her car and got some ropes out of her trunk. They had little claw looking things at each end. I had never used them before so I wasn't familiar with what I was looking at. "What is that?"

"Don't be scared, it doesn't bite." Lilly chuckled, then I realized I had a scared expression and was looking at the rope as if it was really going to bite me. "Like I said, it's a jumper cable. I hook one end to any part under the hood of my car and the other end goes in your car. Then I start my car and it gives your battery a little jump, temporalily, just get a new battery as soon as you can."

"Oh ok, I think I get it, well most of it."

"Good. Now take one end, open the little claw thing and clasp it to anything around your engine. I'll pop the hood on mine and do the same."

I did just what she said and really secure too, then waited for her to finish. "K I'm done."

Lilly looked at my work. "Good job. I'm done too." she walked over and almost got into her car, then told me something else. "Oh and get behind your wheel too, cause after I jump start your car you're gonna want to fire it up and make sure it works."

"Fire it up?"

"Yeah, that means turn on the car you dork." Lilly told me in a 'duh' tone. Then I felt a little stupid after that, cause I had heard that expression before, but forgot the meaning.

"Ok, ok I'm going." I walked to my car and sat in the drivers side, both our doors were open as this was just a quick thing. Then Lilly started her car and it seemed like it had worked. But just a few seconds later, my engine caught on fire, just a small one thankfully. I screamed a little. "Ah! Lilly what the hell did you do?" I said, running to the hood of my car and looked at the little fire.

"What? It wasn't my fault, there must have been something else wrong with the engine. Like I said earlier, I only know a little bit." Lilly was by my side and watching as well.

"Well if you knew what you were doing, then this wouldn't have happened would it?" I said to her.

"Are you hearing a word I'm saying? I just said it wasn't my fault!"

"Well this is just perfect, it's totaled now isn't it?" I was extremely pissed off. This car was practically new.

"Yeah, when it catches fire then there usually isn't anything else you can do, except buy another car." Lilly informed me.

"Well I think you should pay for it, cause you didn't know what was wrong and then this happened."

"Ok seriously you have got too stop that and listen to these words, It wasn't my fault!" She yelled a bit.

"Pfst, whatever."

"Wow...you know you really had me fooled back at my house, but not again you little diva bitch!" Lilly shouted at me and then walked over to her car, grabbed the cables and threw them in the back, shut the hood, then started her car and got ready to leave and leave me there with this mess. Hell no.

I walked over to her passenger door and opened it. "Are you seriously leaving me here with a car on fire?" I was pissed off and I could tell she was too.

"Yeah I kinda planned on it. You've gotta deal with problems of your own sooner or later." she told me.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN1: Here is chapter four of our story. Hope you enjoy leave a review.**

**A/N2: You reviewers have been rather faithful, so please keep it up! :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own a thing. No in fragment is intended and no part of this is sold.

* * *

**

I rolled my eyes when she got into my car and I just started the car and left to the beach. I don't know what possessed me to not throw her out of my car, to the curb on her butt, but I didn't and she kept saying it was my fault. I let her talk, but I also turned the radio on high volume, to which she turned down.

"You're in my car, so I suggest you turn that back to its original volume or I'll kick you out of my car." I told her, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Fine." she muttered.

'You know I still need my car fixed or better yet you're buying half of my new car, it's the least you can do." She told me, putting on her sunglasses.

"How about you shut up for the next thirty minutes till we get to my spot on the beach and then and only then, you can tell me what I should do, though it doesn't mean I'll do it."

"Then why should I shut up?" Miley told me with a high pitch with her southern accent.

"Because if you don't I'll throw you off the car without stopping. Your choice." I said looking at her smirking almost.

She shut her mouth and I went on my way. I still could not believe this was happening to me of all things, like I did not have enough problems and horrible things happen to me in my short lived life. Sure I had a lot of good happen too, but still, having my little three year old sister die when I was only ten and then having my parents die is hard for a person. I still remember that I asked why did Jenny die. I could not understand why she had yellow fever. I never understood it and now I don't really want to know, but I often think what it would be like to have her in my life now without having parents. No one knew I had a baby sister, once my parents actually burned all those pictures, at least I think so. Then again I never looked up in the small attic. Perhaps they're there, but I don't want to find them it's too much pain. Now I have this pain in my ass in the form of Miley Stewart, the biggest diva ever, correction, diva bitch.

Oh well what can I do? What can she do? Neither of us can do anything about it we're stuck in this crap of a situation. I got to the beach, got out of the car and went on my merry way. Miley shouted at me and I yelled at her to close my car door. She did and followed me to my spot underneath a rock type of cliff thing. It was nice, it gave a nice shade plus the sand was cold and soft. She wanted to sit and when I looked up at her I asked her why she did not sit down, she replied: "Because I can't get my jeans dirty, so um, can I sit on your jacket?"

"No way it's a leather jacket for crying out loud, it's expensive! Plus it was a special gift for my sixteenth birthday, along with my car, so no."

"Please Lilly, I promise I won't get it dirty and if I ruin it I'll fix it."

I sighed and placed it so that it would not get too dirty or ruined. She sat down next to me until I decided to break the silence.

"So you want me to buy you a car?"

"Well not buy it just half of it. I can't expect you to buy me a car, not entirely, I'm not that mean."

"Hmm, well if I buy you a car…"

"Half buy me a car."

"Half buy you a car, how much do I have to put, because I'm willing to give up to $15,000, but not a penny more."

"Ok that is fine with me if that is all you can give, then ok."

"Mind you this was not my fault, I was just trying to help and I told you I did not know too much on cars only some. I mean I was just trying to help you out."

"I'm sorry Lilly, it's just, well I have no one else too, except my back singers. My dad and brother Jackson are back in Tennessee and I live alone and it sucks and well, I don't know I guess I over reacted, but at the same time I can't really buy a new car, I just bought that one a few months ago."

I nodded in some understanding at least about the being alone part and some of the car stuff too, but still I knew what she meant. I hated being alone, but I could not get roommates they could ruin the only thing I have left of my parents and if anyone so as much hurt the grass of that house I would kill them even if I went to jail for a few years. Yes I would actually risk my career for all that, but like I said it's the only thing I have of them, and pictures and some home videos. One has my little sister on her first birthday and birth, but I have nothing of her at ages 2 and 3 before she passed away. Tears had slipped my eyes and it so happens that Miley saw that.

"Are you crying?"

"No." I said whipping my face with my sleeve.

"Yeah you are, why are you crying?" She asked with concern as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing I just know what it's like to be alone all the time. You can stay at my house if you'd like. You can have my old room." I said as I got up.

She looked up at me and nodded softly and we left back to my car. She gave me my jacket before I got in the driver's seat. She called her car insurance and they said they would pick up her car. She had to be there so we went back and waited. When they took her information and all that was done, they took her car and that was it. We drove back home in silence, complete silence, not even the radio was on this time.

We got to my house and I went straight to my room to change. Miley stayed downstairs, when I went back down she just kept staring at me. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"So um, what do you want for dinner? I can make us some burgers, or pizza, or anything you like."

"Um, how about some nice warm oatmeal, plus it cooks fast."

"Ok sure. I got up, went to the cabinets and took out all the ingredients for the oat meal. I also decided to put coco powder in it after it was cooked. It turns out Miley loved it and she would not stop thanking me for it, she even said that if I ever wanted to open a restaurant, she would finance it. I laughed at that and offered that if she ever wanted a good home cooked meal she could just stop by.

"I'd liked that." She told me with a smile and for some reason I smiled back. I also felt funny, but I decided it was because I had been crying and felt a little down. Later we went to my room so I could give her something to sleep with. I gave her short purple shorts and a light blue tank top. It looked good on her I must admit and her slight tan skin looked lovely, but I threw those thoughts out of my head. I knew she was not like that and she was not my type, though she sure was good to look at I must admit. She asked me who the baby was, in the photo with my parents, I lied and said it was a baby cousin of mine, she nodded and let it go. Well for the time being which I was grateful for.

We both ended up watching some old films and I fell asleep of how bored I was. I woke up to her sleeping next to me, with her arm an top of my stomach. I blushed but pried her arm off my stomach and walked to the bathroom to get cleaned and empty my bladder. Then I went downstairs to cook us some scrambled eggs with cheese and onions and some ham. It turned out real good. I also made us coffee with hazelnut cream, to say she loved it was an understatement, Miley actually licked the plate of how much she loved and she would have done the same with the coffee mug if she could have.

"Gosh Lilly you are a freaking good cook, I'm hiring you as my personal cook." She said with a satisfied sigh and holding her big full belly. I smiled at that and decided we should probably start looking at cars. So we got showered and we went to her apartment for her to get some clothes. They were still remodeling her kitchen, it was all very messy with cabinets on the floor and some other stuff, but it looked like they were almost done. She said she would probably be moving back to her luxurious apartment in three more weeks. So I waited on her sofa and then we left to start the car shopping thing.

* * *

**Ok leaving it here guys. Let us know if it's good and if you liked it.**


End file.
